Why do You do This to Me?
by lostvindications
Summary: A smile, a laugh, a kiss?... actions that can leave both Takumi and Misaki asking themselves "Why do you do this to me?"
1. Rain and Games

_Hello readers! This is my first chapter to my first ever fanfiction so it's not that good and I might have OOC moments but I'll try to keep everyone in character the best I can. Please leave comments with advise, criticism, or anything else that comes to mind. Thank you. :)_

* * *

Misaki stared out the window and watched the pouring rain drip down from the sky. Her shift was done for the day at Cafe Latte and she had to get home right away to do her homework so there was no way she would have the patience to wait for the rain to stop. "Oh come on I don't want to walk home in this..." She sighed and set upside, getting herself ready to run.

"Ayuzawa, wait for me." She turned around and Takumi appeared behind her, an umbrella was conveniently held in his hands. "Satsuki-san gave me this umbrella and told me to walk you home."

Misaki nodded and tried her best not to look at him by keeping her eyes up on the umbrella above them. Even once and a while a rain drop would fall onto her but she did not dare step closer to Takumi for she knew the perverted outer space alien would like that too much.

"Hey Pres, you're getting all wet," suddenly he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "you should stand closer to me, I don't bite."

"Yeah, but you do flirt and say perverted comments." She tried to pry him off but his grip around her was to strong. "Let me go stupid Usui."

"Don't wanna." He chuckled at her sad attempts. "Lets play a game Pres. If I win I get to hold you till we get to your house but if you win I'll let you be."

She started up at him skeptically. "This better not be like the pocky game."

Takumi shook his head no. "The game is, you have to tell me your true feelings towards me with a certain word that starts with lo."

…

_Sorry Usui,_

…

Her face turned red and she punched his arm. "What the hell kind of game is this? It doesn't seem fair at all! Either way you win in the end."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Easy win for me I guess." He pulled her as close as humanly possible, squeezing the life out of it.

She gulped down her dignity. "So what do you want me to say again exactly? A word that describes how I feel about you that starts in lo, right."

"Yep."

"Okay then I lo-"she muttered the last part of the word under her breath, "this much!" She swung her arms out, waking him in the face with her hand.

"Was that word I didn't catch well _love_ Ayuzawa?" His grip loosened from around her as he got lost in thought, letting her slip away from him. She ran up the street about 10 feet a head of him then turned around suddenly, cupping her hands around her mouth like a loud speaker.

"Idiot Usui grow some ears! No way in hell would I say that word to you," he raised an eyebrow, "in fact what I truly said was _loath._ I loath you thiiiiis much!" She spread out her arms even wider and laughed. "Stupid perverted outer space alien!"

...

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

...

His face dropped at her words, causing him to stopped walking. He watched her run down the street father away from him. "You're the idiot..." he muttered under his breath and ran after her as fast as he could. Once he reached her he wrapped his hand around her wrist causing her to come to a dramatic stop. He looked at her with sad eyes. "That's not a nice thing to say Ayuzawa."

She snorted. "Whomever told you I was nice is a liar." She glanced at his hand over her wrist and lowered her head to hide the smile on her face. She secretly always enjoyed it when he held her hand, even if it was done by force.

"Oh really, I beg to differ. You are a very nice person Ayuzawa and you also have a very _very_ nice and sweet taste." He moved his face closer to her but she cupped his mouth with her free hand before he could do anything perverted to her.

Misaki yanked her wrist away from his hand, making his heart sink, then maneuvered her own and carefully wrapped her fingers around his. "How about we just hold hands for now..." She blushed staring at their hands intertwined.

"You're so sly Ayuzawa." _Why do you do this to me? Causing my heart to ache with one action, but regain yourself with the next..._

...

_I'm just not ready to be using such a word yet._


	2. Fairies and Strawberries

"Back away or I'll use my magical fairy powers on you stupid Usui!" Today at the Cafe Latte it was magical woodland creature day and Misaki was chosen to be a fairy, including wings and a plastic light up wand. Takumi found joy in following her taking out the trash only to corner her in the alley way, something she should be use to by now.

"Fairy powers hmm?" He pushed her against the brick wall and locked her in between his bar-like-arms, crushing her wings slightly.

"Yep," she waved the wand in his face, causing it the colors to change and make tinkling bell noises. "Now be gone!"

Takumi smirked. "It didn't work Miss. Fairy. Princess."

She glanced down at the wand, puckering her eyebrows. "Maybe I cased the wrong spell.." She slowly lefter her face and was awed at how much closer his was to her own.

"No I think it's right." His breath was hot against her face, making it warm and turn a deep shade of pink.

"Oh darn I must of put the batteries in the wrong way." She laughed to herself as his lips appeared inches away from her own. "Silly me..." She murmured, whacking Takumi on the top of his shoulder, for she was squished by his weight and unable to reach any higher. He chuckled at her sad attempts and found them to be very cute.

He started to breath though his mouth and Misaki could taste candy on her taste buds. She started to cringe and wanted to run away badly. _Why do you do this to me? _She asked him in her head and started to shake in fear.

"No running if you like it." Takumi muttered on her lips causing them to tingle, and pressed his lips to hers...

"Misa-chan are you out there? Some masters would like to challenge you to a game." Satsuki sing song voice came from behind the cracked door to the alley way. The door slowly started to creek open and Misaki took action.

She pushed her body weight as hard as she would against Takumi causing him to pull away from her slightly, but his forehead was still slightly touching her own. She glared at the closed eyed space alien and kneed him in the guts without putting much thought into it. The blow caused him to bend forward and gashed in pain, giving her a chance ran away from him and to Satsuki.

"I'm right here Satsuki-san." Misaki chirped. Her boss eyed Misaki skeptically and glanced behind her to see Takumi bent over holding his stomach.

Satsuki puckered her lips. "Did I interrupt your cute lovey dovey moment with him?" Her moe flowers started to float around her head.

Misaki glanced back at Takumi with a glare. "Like hell would I have a _lovey dovey_ moment with a creep like him." She turned away from him and proceeded to enter the building.

"Hey Ayuzawa," She looked back at Takumi who was now standing straight with a sly smile plastered on his face, "you should wear that lip gloss more often. I do love the taste of strawberries."

She turned bright red at his words as her boss squealed with joy.

* * *

_Kind of OOC but I just REALLY wanted to write a chapter like this :3_

_Next chapter~ Sleeping Beauty _


	3. Sleeping Beauty

"Welcome home master-oh, Usui-san," Honoka frowned and puckered her lips. "If you are looking for Misa-chan she was not feeling good so Manger is letting her sleep in the back room." She made a concerned face and went back to serving the customers. He just barely noticed the woody theme princess dress she was wearing.

_Why do you do this Misaki, you have to stop exhausting yourself so much._ Takumi thought to himself concerned and headed to the back room to check on her.

"Usui-san, Misaki is not feeling to good so I'm letting her sleep." Satsuki said from behind him causing him to turn around and give her a sad smile.

"I know Honoka-san told me. I was just going to-"

"Give the sleeping princess a kiss?" Satsuki asked with a squeal swishing her long gown around.

His smile turned warmer at her words. "Something like that."

•••

When Takumi entered the room he found Misaki sleeping on the coach with one hand on her chest and the other dangling. She looked so peaceful and less violent when she slept, he could not help but chuckle at his sleeping princess.

She was in a white bell dress that came just above her knees with gold swirl patterns printed across it and sleeves just above her elbows made of lace. Her hair was pulled back halfway, the bottom was curled just the slightest bit, and a golden tiara was placed upon the top of her head.

_My very own personal princess.._

He knelt down at her side and carefully picked up her dangling him with his own. She twitched slightly, causing him to freeze in the middle of his actions. He watched Misaki as her lips quivered.

"_Stupid...pervert...alien..stay outa..my..dream.." _Her sleeping words made him smirk. _"..Usui..." _

Takumi's eyes widened at the sound of his name. He stayed watching her for an uncountable amount of time hoping she would say something but nothing else left her lips.

"Why do you do this to me..why do have to be so cute _Misaki-hime." _He leaned him self over her and went to kiss her forehead.

Little did he know she was starting to wake up. Slowly her eyes began to open and she felt something gripping tightly to one of her hands and a pressure over her. And just as he placed his lips to her forehead she let out a scream.

"What in the hell!" She yelled and pushed who ever was over her, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. When Misaki came to her sensitives she found the guy that was leaning over her was no one other than the perverted alien himself, Takumi Usui. "Oh my God Usui..you scared me half to death. What the hell were you doing?"

"Giving the sleeping Misaki-hime a kiss to wake her." He smirked at her as her face turned red.

She grinned her teeth. "Hey don't call me Misaki-hime! Idiot.."

He smirked at her face covered in embarrassment. "Well you are dressed up as a princess Misaki-hime." He paused and stared at her with that sly smile of his. "Ne, Misaki-hime because I woke you up with a kiss does that make me your prince?"

"Shut up." She stared down at their hands on her lap, why did have to pick _today_ out of any to sleep at work. She swore the theme was purposely chosen so something like _this_ would happen.

He leaned over at put his lips to her ear. "So what type of dream were you having about me to say my name?"

She shot her head up and glared at him. "Shut up and go back to planet Pheromone you outer space human!"

_

* * *

Not the best chapter, theme over used a lot, but since I read the whole Yukimura's sister chapter I wanted to write a fanfiction about Misaki being a princess. Thanks for reading. :)_

_Next chapter: Sunday Secerts_


	4. Sunday Secrets

_I'm sorry I stopped writing this fanfiction for a little bit... I hope you can forgive me. ^^;;

* * *

_

"Misaki can you go to the story and pick up some spices? Shintani-san is coming over later today with vegetables and I thought it would be a good idea to make curry." Minako handed her daughter a list of ingredients with a wry smile.

"Sure Mom, I'll be glad to." Misaki took the list and headed outside. She looked across her yard and saw a blond figure leaning against her gate and marched towards it. "What do you think you're doing you perverted-" she stopped her yelling when she saw he was sleeping, head titled downward.

Misaki let out a sigh and pulled her hand through her hair. "Idiot. Did you seriously spend the nigh sleeping in front of my house again." A very faint smile came to her lips as she crouched down next to him to get a better look at his face.

***

With his book bag in one hand and in the other a plastic bag filled with vegetables, Hinata skipped down the street to Misaki's house. He came up with the perfect plan to spend the day with the lovely Misaki by having her teach him the homework he did not understand- and to teach him such confusing math problems will take whole day-it was perfect. Also he planned to sway her heart with many other clever plans he had up his sleeve.

_I know I'll win her over this time!_

***

No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the smile she kept bottled up whenever he is around would not leave her face. This strange occurrence seems to happen often now a days and she could not understand why.

"Stupid Usui, why is it that when you have no idea that I am looking at you a smile always appears on my face." A strange feeling bubbled in her stomach as she started at his sleeping face that made her heavy head have a mind of it's own and seemed to fall onto his shoulder willing.

_It must be his alien mind control..._

_ ***_

As Hinata approached Misaki's house he happened to see the a girl with dark brown hair facing in the opposite direction from which he was coming from. He felt flattered, this was the first time Misaki ever waited outside of her house for him. He waved the vegetable bag in the air and chirped, "Misaki-chan I'm so happy you have waited for me! I'm so grateful I could cry!"

_Oh shit!_

Misaki's body suddenly locked up at the sound of his sing-sound voice. She felt like she was going to die from embarrassment if he caught her in the act of doing this, _I had to movie fast or-_

Takumi's head flopped to the side she was at causing her to let out a high pitch scream no one saw coming from her. "Gahh!" She shot herself up in shock and tried to make a run for in the opposite direction Hinata was coming from.

"Misaki-chan.." Hinata whined, dropped his bags at the sight of Takumi droopy eyed face. "Wait Misaki-chan come back!"

She did not dare look back at either of them but suddenly felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her down to the grass patch to the right of the sidewalk, Takumi's hand.

"Misaki-chan, I thought you said you were going to be free today, no Usui-san..." Hinata whimpered and with shaky hands picked up his bags, trying to suppress all the emotions building up inside.

"That's what I thought too." She muttered under her breath and into the hard grown below her face.

Takumi yawned and looked around confused. "Ayuzawa why are you running away, you seemed to be enjoying your self watching me sleep." She pulled her self up with her arms and gave Takumi a deadly glare.

"Usui...baster...you were fake sleeping won't you.." Her eyes burned holes in him.

He gave her his sly smile. "Not the _whole_ time I woke up just before you said: 'why is it that when you have no idea that I am looking at you a smile always appears on my face.'-you really should learn to control the volume of your voice when your mad- Silly Ayuzawa you can't hide a secret like that from me, I knew it was a good idea to spend the night sleeping in front of your house."

"Stupid, stalker, perverted, out space alien, Usui!"

_This is going to be a long day...

* * *

_

_Question to the reader: Should I write what happens next or move onto a new topic? _

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
